<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fire in Me by PrentissPoppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101283">A Fire in Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrentissPoppet/pseuds/PrentissPoppet'>PrentissPoppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, F/F, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, roleplaying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrentissPoppet/pseuds/PrentissPoppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and JJ roleplay a boss/employee relationship and have some rough sex.</p>
<p>Anyway, top JJ ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fire in Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily and JJ had been experimenting in the bedroom for a while and they were trying new things. This week they were going to try roleplay. The had the conversation a few weeks previously and had agreed on what they were going to do. Today, they were going to pull it off:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Em, I want to try something". JJ twirled her hair around her fingers. It was a nervous habit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course gorgeous. What is it?" Emily glanced up from the book she was reading and met JJ's eyes. She realised this was a serious conversation so she put her bookmark between the two pages that were open and placed the book on the table next to the armchair she was sat in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JJ murmured something under her breath that Emily couldn't understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come sit on my lap and then tell me JJ. Okay?" JJ straddled Emily's thighs and tucked her face into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to try roleplay and I want to be the one in charge for once". Emily stiffened for a second. She always topped JJ. Always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... JJ. we've never done that before". Emily's thumb moved to her lips so that she could bite on the skin of her nail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. I just want to try Em. If you don't like it, we can stop". JJ pulled Emily's hand away from her mouth. She kissed each knuckle on the hand she was holding and then cupped Emily's face to look into her girlfriend's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can try baby. If you want to, I'm happy to try for you. For us even. We said we'd experiment and while the thought of having no control terrifies me, I also kind of like it". JJ smiled and leaned her forehead against Emily's and they revelled in the closeness for a few minutes.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>That brought them to today, where they were roleplaying in their home office. JJ had the control and for the first time in a while, Emily wasn’t the boss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You what?" Emily could tell that her boss was annoyed because she wasn't shouting. Her voice had barely changed tone and that was a bad sign.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know how it looks Agent Jareau. We violated your directive but the BAU saves lives. Isn't... isn't that what's most important?"Emily had to try and save herself, and the team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you really that arrogant? Do you truly believe that the BAU is the only unit in the FBI that's in it for the good guys? Agent Prentiss what do you really want?" Oh damn. JJ was pissed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need access to a case you investigated a few years ago". You know what? She was just going to get straight to the point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me guess, you think it was a kidnapping, not him running away". JJ’s arms folded across her chest and she glared at Emily who was sat in the chair opposite her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do. I think he was this unsub's first victim". Emily started playing with her fingers under the table to hide her nervousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You think that's why I sealed the file? Because I missed something?" JJ’s blue eyes were piercing through Emily’s and it was actually quite intimidating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No". She stammered for a few seconds. The question had completely thrown her off the thought process she was having. "I don't know why you sealed the case. All I know is that I need to see it. Now".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The father reported him missing. That wasn't unusual, he was always running away and he went missing all the time. We found him in an alley near a subway station". Emily was lost for words. The longer JJ spoke, the more shocked she became.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So we are clear, permission to access my file is officially denied and just so we are crystal clear, I am relieving you of duty. Effective immediately. Please turn over your gun and your badge Agent Prentiss". Emily’s mouth dropped open. Her boss couldn’t do that! Okay, maybe she could but it still wasn’t fair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily took her badge from her pocket and placed it on the table. She unholstered her gun and ran her fingers over it for the last time and then she placed that on the desk too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned to leave JJ's office but stopped before she pulled the handle down and locked it instead. With a strut, she made her way to where JJ was sat and straddled her thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an instant her lips were on her bosses neck and sucking a dark red mark into her pulse point. She didn't let up until JJ moaned out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby, Em. We're at work. We can't just hook up". She grabbed Emily's waist and pulled her closer to her own hips, completely contradicting what she was saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why not? We do outside of work. You know how I get when you go all stern on me. It turns me on". She started to pepper kisses over her boss/girlfriend’s throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's exactly why baby. We're at work. We said that we would keep things professional here and if I bent you over my desk to fuck you, that would definitely not be keeping professional". That made Emily groan and buck her hips over JJ's thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please. Just quickly. I'll be a good girl Jay". JJ grabbed Emily’s hips to keep her still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. You always are Em. I just don't think you've been a good girl today. I mean, do good girls go against their bosses orders babygirl?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No". She looked away out of guilt and shame for not being a good girl and tucked her face into JJ’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, do you think you could maybe make it up to me sweet girl?" Emily nodded against the crook of her neck. "I need you to use your words for me baby".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can make it up to you. Please. Please let me". JJ ran a hand through Emily curls and then down her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good girl. Take off your clothes and then bend over my desk". JJ landed a slap on Emily’s ass and then helped her stand up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cleared most of the files from her desk and put them on top of the cabinet while Emily was undressing and then she moved the rest of the things on her desk to one side so it was easy for Emily to bend over the desk like she had asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JJ grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer in her desk. She was always careful with her partners and she liked to take care of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She coated her middle and ring finger in lube and slammed them into Emily as soon as she was in a comfortable position and started a punishing rhythm. Emily moaned loudly and started to squirm a little. Thankfully the walls were thick and it was the middle of the day so they didn’t need to feel guilty about making too much noise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JJ kept up the fast pace with her two fingers on one hand and with the other she slapped both sides of Emily's ass and then wrapped her hand around her girlfriend's throat. She applied pressure to both of Emily's pulse points essentially cutting off the blood flow for a few seconds making the brunette agent’s head feel fuzzy. She let go when Emily tapped her hand against the desk twice, their signal to stop the choking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately after letting go of Emily's throat, JJ moved her hand to the base of the other woman's hair, tangling her hand there and pulling at the roots a little. The moans Emily let out were delicious and it made JJ thrust her fingers faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please can I cum? Please? I'm so close". JJ pulled on her hair more so Emily's head was facing the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're going to cum on fingers while we're at work. God. You're such a slut Emily. You're begging me to cum already. I've barely touched you princess".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please. I've been a good girl. I've done everything you asked. I need to cum". Emily had to fight to keep her orgasm away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You need to cum? No, you don't. You want to cum Emily. You don't need to. I'll tell you what you need to do. I'm taking my fingers away and you're going to wait". She pulled the two fingers she had in Emily out and then slapped both sides of her ass a few times leaving it a little pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. Please. I was so close". Emily thrust her hips back to find more contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know and you're going to wait until I say you can cum". JJ let go of Emily's hair and wrapped her hand around the older agent's throat again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let Emily's head get fuzzy from being choked once more and when she tapped the desk twice to stop, JJ thrust two fingers back into her. She set a brutal rhythm and Emily was soon begging to cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jay. I'm so close can I please cum?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes you can. You've been such a good girl for me. Cum on my fingers and keep being a good girl". When she was granted permission, Emily came, hard. The moans she let out turned JJ on more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JJ let go once she helped her girlfriend come down from her high and then sat back in her chair while she let Emily catch her breath, and the use of her legs again. She watched the beauty of a woman before her. She had been turned into a mess and was still looking as beautiful as she did the first time JJ saw her in Hotch’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily caught her breath and her legs stopped shaking. She turned around to face the woman who had just gave her an intense orgasm and when she saw the look in JJ's eyes, she dropped to her knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands reached for the one JJ had in her pants lightly brushing over her clit. She pulled it out and wrapped her lips around two fingers. Emily sat back and watched as JJ took her pants and panties off. She leaned in to pepper kisses over JJ’s thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Em, baby. You don't have to. You're probably exhausted". Emily sunk her teeth into one of JJ’s thighs before speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to. Please let me eat you out. Please?" How could JJ say no to those eyes looking up at her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily continued looking up, making eye contact as she swiped her tongue through the wetness collecting between her girlfriend’s thighs. She moaned sending vibrations through the other woman's body and JJ’s hips thrust up in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God, baby. That feels so good". Her hand tangled in the base of Emily's hair again but to keep her close this time. She didn't want the pleasure to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piercing dark eyes stared up at JJ as her clit was sucked her clit into Emily’s mouth. Without any warning, JJ came, the taste of her cum flooding Emily's mouth. The brunette agent guided her through her orgasm and then wiped her chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood up and they both got dressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Feel any better baby?" Emily turned to face her girlfriend as she buttoned up her shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I do thank you princess. Thank you for letting me top you for once". Emily let out a snort and smiled a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haha. I know. It might be the only time it happens unless you provide a very convincing argument. Yes?" She pulled JJ close to her to kiss her. They hadn’t done nearly enough of that today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. Okay. I’m happy to let you top me any day. Did you enjoy it though Em? That’s all that’s important to me". JJ swiped her finger over Emily’s lips and kissed her a few times before putting on her own clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I did enjoy it actually. I thought I’d feel panicky and trapped but I didn’t so that’s good”. Emily smiled a little. She was unwilling to admit to JJ that she wanted to do it again soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so glad you did”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Emily let JJ top her a lot more often than she had previously. Top JJ was hot and Emily was only just starting to learn this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jemily smut because I felt like I needed to write something and I love you all. I have no idea what to write as the 6th chapter of Expect the Unexpected so we’ll see how that turns out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>